percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione6720's Blog Series 9
ATLAS AND HYPERION OVERTHREW KRONOS!!!! You heard me right. They took his powers and gathered their own army!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyra was mortally wounded in the attack that is raging right now, and I have a foot long-and deep- cut down my leg. Hermione (Michael), SallyPerson (Natalie), Warboss ansd more are currently fighting!!!!!!! Michael987654321 67:21 April 12, 2010  Hermione6720 23:16, April 11, 2010  YAH!!!!! Take that Hyperion!!       Warboss95 23:28, April 11, 2010  Where is the battle ill send troops and air support?       Hermione6720 23:39, April 11, 2010   HIYA! takes down twelve dracanae* WILL SOMEONE HELP ME!!!       Hermione6720 23:39, April 11, 2010  SHING SHING! Warboss? Natalie? ANYONE!!!!!!!      SallyPerson 23: 410, April 11, 2010 Right here, Michael!!!!!  Hermione6720 23:40, April 11, 2010  WOAH!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!       Hermione6720 23:44, April 11, 2010  HELLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, Kyra, here's some ambrosia. It'll heal you. YAHH!       Kiwi 1998 23:46, April 11, 2010  '*Apollo heals me* I'M HEALED!! THANK YOU, FATHER!! I'M COMING MICHAEL!!!!       Warboss95 23:49, April 11, 2010  Im send a medical ship to pick you guys up and bring you back to camp. It should be there in 3..2..1..       Kiwi 1998 00:38, April 12, 2010  Okay, thanks.  Did anyone else have trouble logging in?  Warboss95 01:24, April 12, 2010  ya just now       Jukyter 07:07, April 12, 2010  We're fighting Hyperion and Atlas. TAKE THAT, ATLAS! Uh-oh. HIYA!       Viper123 07:44, April 12, 2010  Alright       Bard eric 18:38, April 12, 2010  Michael, i'm giving you 1 million of the 3 million skeletal troops that we collectively have. that means i have a million, you have a million, and Kyra has a million.       Kiwi 1998 20:34, April 12, 2010  TIME TO GET BACK TO GIVING HYPERION AND ATLAS A PEICE OF OUR MINDS!!!!!!!!!  Uh-oh.....is that.....yeah, it is! TYPHON!!!!!!!       Bard eric 20:41, April 12, 2010  don't forget that you still have a million invincible skeletal troops.       Bard eric 20:43, April 12, 2010  you think taking typhon to the underworld will work?       Kiwi 1998 20:44, April 12, 2010  I know. Usually I just let them kill anything but the ally, freely.       Kiwi 1998 20:46, April 12, 2010  No, I'm positive bring Typhon to the Underworld won't work. He's gunna be a challenge, even the gods have a hard time killing him!       Bard eric 20:48, April 12, 2010  we need reinforcements! you think the skeletons will be any help?       Kiwi 1998 20:49, April 12, 2010  We've already got a ton of those! Do you think we'll be able to get our dads to help?       Kiwi 1998 20:53, April 12, 2010  I think it'd be better if we could just get them to help, we'll have two gods helping then, one of them one of the Big Three. And we can still fight as us.       Bard eric 20:55, April 12, 2010  i dunno how we could do that       Bard eric 20:58, April 12, 2010  that might work  Kiwi 1998 21:01, April 12, 2010  Being possessed gives me the creeps. *shivers* I've only been possessed once, by Kronos. It was HORRIBLE!!       Bard eric 21:02, April 12, 2010  i got possessed by kronos too  Bard eric 21:07, April 12, 2010  actally, i remember you getting possessed by kronos twice.       Hermione6720 21:09, April 12, 2010  Thanks for the skeletal warriors!  LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!       Kiwi 1998 21:09, April 12, 2010  oh...yeah, it was twice.....it felt like once....       Hermione6720 21:14, April 12, 2010  HIYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 21:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC)       Kiwi 1998 21:18, April 12, 2010  EAT BOMB ARROW, TELEKHINES!!!!!!! Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ       Kiwi 1998 21:20, April 12, 2010  '*shoots bomb arrow at group of telekhines*       Bard eric 21:22, April 12, 2010  theres telekhines here!?!?       Kiwi 1998 21:23, April 12, 2010  Yeah, there's telekhines!       Hermione6720 21:25, April 12, 2010  HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is bombarded by Arowes. Looks into Medusa's eyes and is-again-turned to stone*  Kiwi 1998 21:28, April 12, 2010  '*pulls out little nail polish bottle and puts some on you* You are so lucky I carry unicorn tears around with me!       Kiwi 1998 21:32, April 12, 2010  '*You become mobile again* The nail polish bottle contains unicorn tears, not nail polish.            Hermione6720 21:59, April 12, 2010 Looks around* What smells so bad? Anyone got Nail polish remover?? ICK.       Kiwi 1998 22:04, April 12, 2010  IT'S NOT ACTUALLY NAIL POLISH!!!!       SallyPerson 23:28, April 12, 2010  Maybe you should put it in an "I Can't Believe its not Butter" container. Then people will KNOW its not butter.       Kiwi 1998 00:47, April 13, 2010  Nail polish container is smaller and less noticable.       Warboss95 00:50, April 13, 2010  Finally people know monster chemistry. Unicorn tears negate medusa's stare Boar flesh makes sure a potion does not go BOOM Wyvern posion can kill unless in eye then it does nottin      Warboss95 00:55, April 13, 2010  Very useful Huh?       Kiwi 1998 01:06, April 13, 2010  Wow. I wish I were as good at archery and singing as I say I am...... :(       Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 10:43, April 13, 2010  YOU MIST STOP THESE BLOGS NOW OR KATE WILL DIE. I HAVE HER HOSTAGE AND WILL KILL HER EASILY. SOON I WILL BE KING TITAN ONCE MORE. YOU CANNOT STOP ME. I KNOW DARK MAGIC WHICH YOU DO NOT. I AM IMMORTAL KRONOS!!!!!       Odst grievous 17:21, April 13, 2010  What in the hell of it is this?       Bard eric 19:44, April 13, 2010  um, sorry kronos, but you're going back to tarterus.   *turnes into hades*   *sends kronos back to tarterus, minus his laptop*       Hermione6720 20:44, April 13, 2010  Yeah, Bard eric, if you haven't noticed That’s not going to stop our buddy Kronos for long!!!!!!             Bard eric 21:25, April 13, 2010  i know it won't last long, but hopefully it will last longer than when we sent him WITH his laptop.       Kiwi 1998 21:26, April 13, 2010  Maybe.....WHAT IF HE HAS AN IPOD?!?!?!?       Bard eric 21:28, April 13, 2010  that would be a problem       Hermione6720 21:29, April 13, 2010  You guys look at my talk page!!! I swear I'm not him Iwillruletheworldsomeday55 IS REALK!! He's after me!!HELP!!!!!!!       Kiwi 1998 21:32, April 13, 2010  WTF?!?!? I thought you created him to freak us out!       Bard eric 21:33, April 13, 2010  i thought you made him, or i would have taken it more seriously!       Kiwi 1998 21:34, April 13, 2010  Me, too! I was almost certain that you made him so we would all get really freaked!       Bard eric 21:36, April 13, 2010  check out his talk page, i put a message on it.       Kiwi 1998 21:37, April 13, 2010  I did too! Is your dad really THAT obsessed with the internet? lol! And I thought my dad was obsessed! :D       Bard eric 21:39, April 13, 2010  yeah, he is. can't live without it. :)       Kiwi 1998 22:08, April 13, 2010  Can't your dad just go out and buy a new Wi-Fi? Then shut down the other one. Make the new Wi-Fi hidden, and an extremely long password?       Bard eric 22:09, April 13, 2010  but then it would take forever to log on every day. i dunno, i'm not him.      Kiwi 1998 22:11, April 13, 2010  You don't need to log on every day. It will keep you logged on, unless you restart the computer or disconect it, or shut down the Wi-Fi.       Bard eric 22:12, April 13, 2010  yeah, but he shuts down the computer every night. even gods have to pay the electricity bill. Category:War